


Fly Me Home

by razzberry



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Making Love, Post-Relevation, Romance, Sexual Tension, gratuitous cameo by peri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzberry/pseuds/razzberry
Summary: Corrin had chased the truth, ended a war, saved a kingdom, and become a respected queen. Others saw her a savior, a shining beacon of hope, but she still saw herself as an idealistic girl with a heart full of longing. A heart that kept pulling her back to Nohr.-A post-series look at Corrin and Camilla's relationship, and the feelings that stirred in Corrin's heart.





	Fly Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was another case of "i want this particular brand of corrin/camilla to exist" and therefore had to write it myself. hope you enjoy my self-indulgent garbáge

Corrin had gone through so many names and titles since she was last here.

She had been a Princess of Nohr. A Princess of Hoshido. A traitor, a fugitive. A rebel leader.

And now she was Corrin, Queen of Valla. Liberator of the kingdoms, savior of the world. Nothing less.

The responsibilities laid upon her weighed heavily on her shoulders that, to her, still felt so skinny and miniscule. It had been over a year, but it seemed like just yesterday when she would reluctantly roll out of bed following a bit of ice magic by her maids, lazily put on her armor, reach for her practice sword and meet Xander on the roof for combat training. When she’d curl up in bed with a romance novel sneakily borrowed from the palace library. When she wanted nothing more than to see Camilla walk through the doors of her room at the end of the day, so that she could find solace in those loving arms and that safe embrace.

Yes. So much had happened. She really had grown from Nohr’s sheltered princess who knew little of the outside world, to the leader of the most successful campaigns the continent ever saw. It could easily be argued that she’d surpassed Xander, surpassed Ryoma. Since the newly achieved peace in the kingdoms, nobody questioned Corrin’s capabilities. She was one of the most respected figures in all the land.

And yet for some reason, when she was alone, she still felt hardly any different from the girl that lived in the Northern Fortress and would longingly gaze at the light of the moon from her window, waiting for the return of her siblings; and perhaps also waiting for something else.

It was rather ironic, really. At the time, she had so little. Her world was so small, so bleak and grey. But she wanted for nothing. She truly believed she had everything she could possibly wish for. She had air in her lungs, a roof over her head, and food in her stomach. She had wonderful, caring retainers. She had lovely friends in Lilith and the animals. She had the most incredible, most loving siblings in the world. What more could she want? She was so fortunate, surely it would be selfish to wish for more.

During her adventures, her conquests in pursuit of peace, she had seen what else the world had to offer. She saw how vast the it truly was. How there was such a thing as a clear blue sky, warm sunlight. Beautiful plains filled with flowers and fruit trees. Natural wonders like waterfalls, hot springs, snow-covered peaks and caves filled with glittering crystals. Capital cities brimming with markets, street performers, the smiling faces of strangers, delicious smells of exotic foods and drinks.

She had fought long and hard, risked her life and the lives of her comrades to break down the invisible shackles that held the people down, so that they too, might get to experience all of those wonderful things. And she had done it.

She was a queen, now. There wasn’t much time for herself that she could spend. There were constantly matters that needed her attention, but thankfully, she was fortunate enough to have people she could entrust things with, might she need a day or two to rest. Today was one of those days.

As always, there was a horse waiting for her on the western side of the Bottomless Canyon. Once a desolate, unmanned place, the Canyon was now guarded neutral ground, with several bridges that travelers from either side of the continent were free to cross. Corrin smiled at the keeper, spoke a few sweet words into the horse’s ear, then began her way westward at a gallop.

She could go anywhere. There was an entire world out there for her to explore. But her heart kept bringing her back to that place. The dark kingdom where the sun almost never shines. Where thunder and lightning are ambient background noise. Where she had spent fifteen years imprisoned, even if she didn’t know. And where her heart would probably always call home.

For a brief period of time, Corrin believed that she was a princess of Hoshido. It wasn’t until the very end of her campaign that she learned that she never a true princess of Hoshido at all, but rather one of Valla. She was never truly a princess of Nohr, either. She was a captive, a prisoner. But even after all these years, after everything she had been through, Corrin could not shake off the overwhelming feeling that the “Kingdom of Dark Night”, as it was called in the legends, was her only true home. She truly felt, in her heart of hearts, that that was where she belonged. How could it be otherwise? How could a person forsake the land where they grew up, surrounded by a family that loves them?

Never, Corrin thought as her horse’s hoofbeats thundered through the earth. She may be a completely different person to the outside world, but she still saw herself as that girl. The one who struggled to get out of bed in the morning. Who would have late night tea parties with Elise. Who would slowly be lulled into sleep as she was read to by Leo. Who was called ‘little princess’ by Xander. Who would seek refuge from anything and everything in Camilla’s arms.

Not two seconds had passed after Corrin stopped and dismounted her horse at the gates of the castle at Windmire, when she was suddenly embraced from behind with great force, and an overwhelming, sugar-sweet aroma filled her senses.

“Wh-wha-”

“LADY CORRRIIIIINNNN~!” yowled a voice, high-pitched, and seemingly accompanied by tears.

“P-Peri!” Corrin gasped, gathering herself.

“Lady Corrin, you’re back! I missed you so, so, SO much!” Peri cried, dramatic as always.

“It’s been so _lonely_ here, Lady Corrin. Laslow is gone, and Lord Xander is always so busy, and you’re almost never here either and, and- WAAAAH!”

Peri broke into a characteristic crying tantrum, throwing her arms around Corrin again. “I-I’ve been so lonely! And nobody but Lady Camilla understands!!”

Corrin melted in spite of herself. This was just like Peri, after all. Dramatic, childlike, but endearing and completely irresistible. She returned Peri’s embrace, running her hands soothingly through the woman’s back.

“Oh, Peri. I’m so sorry. I promise I’ve been doing my best to visit as often as I can. But it’s like you said… you have Camilla, don’t you?”

“But even she’s busy too!! We have tea and bathe together sometimes but it’s not _enough!_ And besides, I’m not even being sent on enough missions to-”

“Hold on a second,” Corrin stopped her, flustered. “You what?”

“We have tea and bathe together.” Peri tilted her head. “Why?”

“That’s. Er. Never mind. I’m so sorry, Peri, I’d love to talk to you some more, but I really should take my horse here to the stables-”

“Oh, don’t worry, Lady Corrin! Peri will do it for you!” Peri chirped, her tears completely gone, replaced by a bright grin.

“Oh… Are you sure? I don’t want to-”

“I’m sure! I’m really good with horses, after all! Just let me take care of it for you. You should get inside and settle in. I’ll see you soon, Lady Corrin~!”

And before Corrin knew it, Peri was leading her horse in the direction of the castle stables. She sighed. She really did feel for Peri. Castle Krackenburg really must have become quite a lonely place for her, and for many others, in the recent months. She made a mental note to pay some extra attention to those who might be needing it most. After all, part of a leader’s duty was to make sure that her comrades were not only safe, but also healthy and happy.

The guards at the door bowed respectfully to her before giving the order to open the doors. “Have a pleasant evening, gentlemen,” she said as she walked through. From the corner of her eye, she saw one of the men smiling bashfully.

Corrin didn’t even notice that she’d been looking behind her until she walked straight into soft skin that smelled distinctly of lavender. That was the second time today that she’d been caught off guard. Really…

“Wha-!”

“Really, darling. All of these years, and you’re still running into me like this?”

That voice nearly Corrin’s heart leap from her chest. Its effect was immediate. Corrin’s entire body suddenly felt as though it was filled with warmth. She wasn’t able to contain the ear-to-ear smile that manifested on her face.

“Camilla.”

She leapt forward, right into Camilla’s embrace, burying her face in her chest and wrapping her arms around her back. Camilla’s warmth, her sweet scent quickly enveloped her, and suddenly she was home again. The clock ticked backwards, time went back. She was no longer a queen or a military leader or a savior of anything. She was just a girl. Just a girl that was exactly where she was meant to be. When Camilla’s gloved fingers weaved through her hair, gently massaging her scalp, it was like she was in heaven.

“Hello, my sweet,” Camilla said, quietly. “You’re back.”

“Yes. I found some time and I just had to come. I missed you so much.”

Camilla pulled away just slightly so that she could kiss her forehead, just like she used to. “You must be tired from the ride here. Shall I fix you a bath?”

Corrin smiled teasingly. “I could just ask one of the maids to do so for me, couldn’t I?”

“Absolutely not,” Camilla declared. “If anybody in this castle is going to fix a bath for you, it’s going to be me.”

Corrin grinned, filled with glee. Gods, she really had missed her. She had missed Camilla for all that she was. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed Camilla’s cheek. “Lead the way, then.”

Camilla took her hand and led her through the castle’s corridors towards her bedchamber.

* * *

 

Corrin inhaled deeply, moaning just a little bit, feeling every muscle in her body relax. She was submerged in the hot water up to her neck. Camilla had made it absolutely perfect, of course. There was incense, candles, a glass of champagne by her side, even rose petals floating about in the water. If such a place as heaven existed, Corrin imagined that it must be something like this. Part of her wanted to feel guilty, being treated like this. It felt like pampering worthy of a goddess, and Corrin was nothing of the sort. Still, if it came from Camilla, then perhaps she could allow herself to indulge, just a little bit. She gently lifted the champagne from the marble beside her and sighed happily. All of her worries seemed so far away.

Much as Corrin may have wished that her bath might last forever, it couldn’t. Eventually, she stepped out, and wrapped herself in two towels - one for her body, and one for her hair. She slipped her feet into the fuzzy shoes that Camilla set aside for her. It was December after all - the second coldest month in Nohr. Even with the chimneys and candles, it would be very cold once she stepped out. She steeled herself for a moment before opening the door that connected to Camilla’s room.

Corrin exhaled. She’d almost forgotten just how cold it got in Nohr around this time of the year. She looked around the lavish room surrounding her. The large fireplace was lit. There were several candles and a chandelier; but Camilla herself was nowhere to be found. Glancing at the bed, Corrin saw a thick, burgundy colored robe laid out - as well as socks and gloves. Smiling, she walked towards them. There was a small piece of paper set right in the middle. A short sentence was written in purple ink and neat cursive.

_“I hope these will keep you warm, my darling. I will be with you in just a moment._

_Yours,_

_Camilla.”_

Corrin giggled. Such theatrics were just like Camilla after all.

She got to dressing herself, though it took her a while. The clothes were thick and heavy, fit to shield one from a cold winter night. The gloves and boots were slightly too big for her. She suspected that they’d come from Camilla’s own closet. Still, she put them on, and when she was properly shielded from the cold, she couldn’t help but leap back-first onto Camilla’s soft bed. She laughed to herself. What freedom. What joy. She was home. She was here in the Nohrian palace. In Camilla’s cozy bedchamber. Was this her ultimate happiness?

When her brief laughing fit passed, Corrin slowly lifted her body from the bed. Still, just before getting to her feet, she couldn’t help but inhale deeply. It smelled like lavender. Like home. Like Camilla.

A silver light caught her attention from the corner of her vision. The moon was climbing the night sky, outside. Corrin felt its familiar light against her face. It called her name. Instinctively, she walked toward the small balcony adjacent to Camilla’s room, and leaned her arms against the railing.

She watched the sky. How beautiful it was. As a girl, she had marveled at the beauty of the Nohrian night sky, and now as a woman she could still affirm that there was truly nothing like it. The stars shone so brightly. They seemed to be so close, she felt that could almost reach out and take one for herself. The moon seemed so big. So bright, so elegant. It cast its silver light, bringing hope to a kingdom almost perpetually veiled by darkness. Corrin remembered praying to it, when she was young. She would pray to the moon, that her dear retainers, friends and siblings might find success in their pursuits and happiness in their lives. She was never taught any other prayers, after all.

Still she somehow always thought that the moon listened to her. And why should she believe otherwise, even now? Hadn’t all of her dreams come true? Without thinking much to it, Corrin closed her eyes, placed her elbows onto the railing, and intertwined her fingers in front of her. She gently rested her forehead onto them.

“Dear Nohrian Moon, if you can hear me. Protect my siblings. Protect the people of this country in this new endeavor they face. Bless them with hope, love, smiles and laughter. Bless them with loving friends and family. Bless them with-”

“Corrin?”

The voice broke the spell Corrin had been in. She swore she heard the sound of metaphorical glass shattering. She turned around, slightly alarmed, even knowing that she had nothing to be alarmed about.

“Camilla!”

Camilla brought a hand to her chest. “Oh, dear. Forgive me. Have I frightened you?”

“No… No, Camilla, it’s alright. You surprised me, that’s all,” said Corrin.

Camilla sighed. She came closer, gently encircling Corrin’s waist with her arms from behind when she reached her. She whispered into her ear,

“Corrin… You’ve been lost in your thoughts, haven’t you?”

The warmth of Camilla’s breath against her ear made Corrin shudder. “Maybe a bit.”

“Aren’t you cold, darling?”

“Mm… Not really. My dragonskin is tough, you know. I don’t feel the cold easily,” Corrin said, chuckling a bit.

Camilla inhaled deeply, pulling Corrin closer. “Still, it is a very cold night. Come back inside with me.”

Corrin turned to look at Camilla’s face, and red eyes met a single violet one. “Alright.”

She took Camilla’s hand for the second time that night. Camilla closed the door to the balcony behind her, and the howling of the wind ceased.

* * *

 

Corrin sat in one of the chaises in front of the fireplace. It was covered with faux fur, and so comfortable it felt like a dream. She watched as Camilla poured a glass of red wine for each of them.

“Here, darling,” Camilla said, handing her a glass. Corrin accepted, and they briefly clinked their glasses together in a toast before each taking a sip.

It was nice. Corrin had missed Nohrian wine. Of course, back when she lived here, she was only occasionally allowed a glass or two at dinner - but sometimes Camilla managed to sneak in a little more for her, much to Xander’s dismay. Corrin smiled at the fondness of that memory.

She glanced at Camilla, who had relaxed into another chaise opposite from hers, one leg crossed over the other. She was as breathtaking as always, and with the flickering light of the fire illuminating her face, she looked almost ethereal. The way she elegantly held the glass of red wine truly brought it all together, too. She was a vision.

“Is there something on your mind, my sweet? You’ve been staring.”

Corrin snapped herself out. “Oh, have I? I’m sorry, Camilla. It’s just that you are really so beautiful, is all. I missed being able to just sit and watch you.”

Camilla’s face lit up then, and she laughed. “Oh, Corrin! Don’t say such things. You’ll fluster me.”

Corrin grinned. “But you’re beautiful when you’re flustered, too.”

“Stop it,” Camilla warned, teasingly. She took a rather long sip of her wine. “How have you been doing, darling? I worry about you so. Running a kingdom all by yourself! It must be terribly taxing for you.”

“Well… It’s not as if I do it _all_ by myself. I have tons of people that help me, after all. But…” Corrin paused a moment, sipping at her own wine. “I will admit, it does get a bit lonely at times. I pour all of myself into my tasks, and even though I’m surrounded by people faithful to me, well… I guess I’m nostalgic for simpler days. That’s why… That’s why I keep coming back here, I think.”

Camilla hummed. “You truly are a sentimental one, aren’t you, my sweet. Even after all this time.”

“Well… It’s in my nature, I think.” A slight flush colored Corrin’s cheeks. Camilla noticed, of course, and grinned at it.

“Ah, anyway… Do you and Peri really bathe together?”

Camilla took a pause. Her eye briefly widened, and then she chuckled. “Oh? Yes, sometimes we do. The poor dear, she’s been even more prone to crying recently. I’ve taken it upon myself to comfort her once in a while. And she is a very cute girl, after all,” she said, slightly smug.

Corrin blushed even more. “Really, Camilla…” She took a drink, shifting her gaze away.

“Why, darling. What is it to you? Are you jealous?”

“I-I am not!” Corrin shot back, nearly spilling the remaining liquid in her glass with her sudden movement. “I was just, it’s just-”

Camilla gave a hearty laugh. “I assure you there’s no need to worry, my sweet. You know you are my most beloved person.”

“Uh-huh,” Corrin said, avoidant. She extended her glass towards Camilla. “Pour me another, please?”

“Oh my. Someone isn’t pacing herself,” Camilla teased, gracefully standing from her chaise to retrieve the bottle of wine from where it rested on her bedside table.

“Liquor doesn’t affect me as easily as it used to,” Corrin assured. Camilla just gave her a smirk as she refilled both of their glasses, then walked back to hand Corrin’s to her.

“Thank you,” Corrin said. Her gaze mindlessly wandered upwards as Camilla leaned down. It probably lingered on her cleavage, left perfectly visible by the robe she wore, for just a second too long. Corrin swallowed.

Camilla sat back down and took a drink of wine. “You know, darling… I can’t help but notice. You’ve grown so much since you left the Fortress, and yet you really haven’t changed at all, have you? You’ve become strong and wise, and the entire kingdom knows of you and your accomplishments, but you’re still the same little angel I used to lay on my lap and hum songs to while she fell asleep.”

Corrin became flustered again. “Camilla… I really am quite far from an angel. And you know how I feel about you speaking to me like I’m a child!” She exclaimed, her face slightly pouting.

Camilla giggled. “I know. Forgive me, darling. That wasn’t my intent. I just meant that I am so proud of you and everything you’ve done, but my more selfish side is glad the person you are is still the same. My little dove.”

Corrin felt like she ought to protest, but what use was there in lying to herself? She loved Camilla’s pet names and always had - even if perhaps now they were meant in a slightly different way. And Camilla was right, of course. That was the feeling that had brought Corrin back to Nohr the moment she had a chance.

“I’m-” Corrin cleared her throat, “I’m glad that you’re glad. I mean, whenever I’m out there, carrying out my responsibilities, I always feel like I need to act a certain way. If I’m to be a leader, I need to look and act the part at all times. But… It’s tiring. I mean. I imagine it must come easier for someone like Xander, who was raised to be a ruler. I spent most of my life locked away in a tower.”

It wasn’t until she was done speaking that Corrin realized the implications of her words. How could she complain like that? Was it being alone with Camila that loosened her tongue? Was it the wine? A combination of both? Normally she would much prefer to keep those thoughts locked away in the back of her mind, where they belonged.

“Gods, I’m sorry. I just said I don’t like it when you talk to me like I’m a child, but here I am acting like one again.”

Camilla looked at her with a soft gaze, one full of emotion. “Oh, darling… Please, don’t apologize. Why is it you think that being anything less than perfect all of the time, equates to acting like a child? You’re completely right, after all. Xander was meticulously instructed on everything it means to be a king since he was just a boy. You had no such a thing, and yet look at who you are now. A queen of a newly restored country, beloved by her people. You must give yourself more credit, my sweet.”

“But I can’t!” Corrin exclaimed. “I… I can’t give myself credit. I need to try to be better everyday, otherwise I’ll stumble on my feet. There are so many people counting on me. I can’t afford to be complacent.”

Camilla’s gaze shifted to Corrin’s fingers. They were gripping the glass with such strength, Camilla almost feared that they would shatter the glass. Even now, even when given a chance to let down her walls, she resisted. It was utterly painful to see.

“I-I’m sorry, Camilla. I got a bit carried away, there.” She brought her glass to her lips, drained the rest of its content, then pointed in Camilla’s direction. “Another one?”

Camilla was happy to take Corrin’s glass and refill it. Better to ask no questions. It was clear that reflecting on her position would only cause her more stress. Perhaps the best thing to do for her would be to allow her to fully take her mind away from it and relax, even if just for one night.

Corrin thanked her as she took back her glass, and Camilla smiled sweetly at her. Rather than going back to her chaise right away, Camilla lingered for a moment. Corrin looked up at her, and Camilla took note of how her narrow pupil was slightly dilated. Cute.

“Wha… what is it?” Corrin said.

“Mm, nothing. Just looking at you,” Camilla said.

Corrin blushed. She sipped the wine. “What kind of wine is this?”

“Pinot Noir. Do you like it?”

“Very much.” She sipped again.

“I figured you did. It’s one of my favorites.”

Camilla went back to her seat, and Corrin’s eyes followed the sway of her hips as she walked. In a more sober state she probably would have scolded herself for looking at Camilla in such a way so much.

“Hey, Camilla.”

“Yes, darling?”

“Do you wish that you could leave? I mean…” Corrin took a rather long pause, gathering her thoughts. “I mean, do you wish that you go elsewhere rather than Nohr? You used to tell me yourself, how the world is so vast and full of beautiful things to see. Even at peace, Nohr is still a pretty desolate place, and we all have painful memories from having grown up here. If it were up to you, would you go?”

Camilla tilted her head. “Why that question now, dear?”

“I’m… I’m just curious.”

It wasn’t just that. It was a rather loaded question, but she didn’t want to elaborate. She was rather tipsy, too.

“Hmm. Well, no, I don’t think that I would. Even being the way that it is, Nohr is my home. I’ve left matters of state in the knowing hands of our dear brothers, but capable as they are, I think that they need me. Elise does too. Lovely as the outside world may be, my happiness is where all of you are. You understand, don’t you, darling?”

Corrin did. Camilla truly was love incarnate. She loved so much that she could turn violent - Corrin had witnessed as much many times. She loved even if it meant sacrificing herself. Her own life had no value to her; she lived to protect the lives and happiness of others. She was doing it even now, giving Corrin a chance to let go of everything that held her down just for one night. Camilla had loved, cherished, protected Corrin her entire life, and suddenly Corrin felt like she had taken it all for granted.

“You’ve gotten quiet, my sweet.”

Corrin’s eyes went back to Camilla. She hadn’t even seen it coming, but suddenly she was holding back tears.

“Camilla, I’ve been an idiot.”

“What?”

“You’ve been so good to me. You are, so good to me. Everyone is, but I think you are in particular. And I’ve never ever thanked you.”

Camilla seemed flabbergasted. “Corrin, darling. What in the world are you talking about?”

“I mean it. I’ve never even stopped to wonder where I’d be if I hadn’t had you. Gods.”

For once, it appeared that Camilla had no words. They sat in a slightly tense silence for a moment, and Corrin regarded her. She watched the flickering light from the fire illuminate her impeccable face, watched as her plump lips touched the rim of her wineglass as she took a sip. She was the most beautiful thing Corrin had ever seen.

Corrin stood. She walked over to Camilla and stopped in front of her. Camilla watched her with a slightly tilted head, intrigued. Corrin just stood for a long moment, looking at Camilla, suddenly feeling an overwhelming need to touch her but not knowing whether she could, or should. She set her wineglass down on the little table next to Camilla’s chaise, and with her newly unoccupied hand she touched Camilla’s right cheek.

“Will you forgive me?”

Camilla _tsk’d_. She covered Corrin’s hand with her own, brought it to her lips and pressed a kiss into her palm.

“You’re being silly, my sweet. There is absolutely nothing to forgive.”

Corrin bit her lip, wanting to protest but unsure what she could even say. Instead, she took the nearly-empty glass from Camilla’s hand, and put it down on the table next to hers. She attributed the sudden courage she felt to the wine, but for some reason, didn’t care anyway. Slowly, and probably not-so-gracefully, she placed a knee on the chaise next to Camilla’s hip, then the other, until she was gently straddling her. Gazing down at Camilla’s eye, she was met with a transfixed look, and she swore she could hear Camilla’s racing heartbeat.

It was quiet save for the crackle of the fire and the distant whistle of the wind outside. Corrin cupped Camilla’s face in her hands. Their proximity made a spark of electricity run through her veins. She could feel the warmth of Camilla’s body beneath her, the scent of her perfume.

She let her gaze linger on Camilla’s lips. So pretty and inviting. Corrin could hardly contain herself.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted anything as much as I want to kiss you right now,” she whispered.

One of Camilla’s hands went to the back of Corrin’s neck, and the other slipped through the opening of the robe and ran gently along her thigh.

“Then what are you waiting for, my little dove?”

When they kissed it was like she had been touched by the gods themselves. Like fireworks went off inside her. She hadn’t been prepared for just how good Camilla’s soft lips would feel on hers. How the gentle touch of her hands on her body, even if chaste, would set her skin on fire. There was something about the taste of Camilla’s mouth, something more than red wine and a woman’s kiss. Something intoxicating. When had Corrin felt like this before? Had she ever?

She groaned despite herself, tilting her head and deepening their kiss. Her tongue touched Camilla’s and before she knew it they were winding together, long and slow and delicious. Camilla’s heavy breaths, the slight movements of her body made it all the more exhilarating. She kissed her more. The wet sounds of it all sent blood straight between her legs. It was everything. How close they were. How well their kisses fit. The quiet, dimly lit room and their little warm spot in the middle of a cold night. Her love for Camilla.

Camilla moaned, and Corrin’s mouth began to wonder. She kissed at the corner of her mouth, her jawline, her neck. Camilla let out a low hissing noise when Corrin pressed her tongue and her lips to her neck. Soon enough she used teeth, too. Camilla’s hips gyrated and her back bent as she held Corrin to her. She moaned a distinct “ _Ah!”_ when sucked particularly hard at her neck, sinking her teeth into it and pulling the flesh into her mouth.

“Too much?” Corrin asked, suddenly worried.

“Don’t stop,” Camilla pleaded.

So Corrin didn’t. Something similar to the sensation she felt when she first transformed into a dragon rushed through her. Every cell in her body was alive and teeming with electricity. Something about marring the fair skin of Camilla’s neck with bruises brought her such an insurge of sexual energy.

“You’re voracious, Corrin,” Camilla said, her voice low with desire and labored with her heavy breathing. “How long have you been hiding this side of you from me?”

“Too long,” Corrin said, not thinking. When she leaned away to catch her breath, Camilla undid the knot at the front of her robe. She opened it. moved her shoulders to let the heavy fabric fall at their sides, exposing her chest to Corrin.

Corrin had seen Camilla’s unclothed bosom a few times when she was a girl, but this was different. She was perfect, a goddess in human form, though Corrin would never expect anything less. Interestingly, the sight of it filled Corrin with not only lust, but also love. Desire of a sort beyond just physical.

She leaned down and laid her head on Camilla’s breasts. Camilla cradled her, holding her against her body. She kissed the top of her head, and when Corrin turned to press a kiss to one of them, Camilla shuddered. When her lips wrapped around a pert nipple, when her tongue gently brushed at it, Camilla let out a languid moan.

“Oh, _gods_ ,”

Corrin’s hand cupped and kneaded at Camilla’s left breast as her mouth feasted on the right one, and they spent a long while in a joint state of near delirium. Camilla’s _mm_ ’s and _ahh_ ’s were delightful, as was the way she pulls on Corrin’s hair and presses her closer.

Corrin was taken aback, and went a bit dizzy when Camilla abruptly put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her away.

“Camilla?”

Camilla stood from the chaise, holding Corrin, and briefly her astonishing with the ease with which she was able to lift both of their weights as she did.

They scrambled in frantic kisses and wandering limbs as Corrin was carried for two or three steps, until Camilla lowered her onto the soft carpet in front of the fireplace with all of the gentleness in the world, as though Corrin were an easily breakable porcelain doll.

The view she had, Corrin thought, seemed too good to be true. Camilla, hovering over her, naked from the waist up, pupil dilated with desire.

Corrin swiftly pulled her down and they kissed again. They kissed long, and hard, and deep. This time, their entire bodies pressed closely together. Seeming to be impatient, Camilla swiftly opened Corrin’s robe so that they were the same. Their naked chests touched and rubbed against each other as they kissed. It was absolute bliss. Corrin gasped when Camilla grabbed fistfuls of her hair and maneuvered her head to deepen their kiss even further, to suck on her tongue.

“I want you,” whispered Corrin, her breathing heavy and labored. She could feel Camilla’s thigh grinding against her core.

Camilla let out a sound close to a growl, then pulled her in for another wet, messy kiss.

“Say it again.”

“I want you. I want you, Camilla,”

The rest of their clothes were shed. They were naked, embracing each other in front of the fire. Corrin almost felt like her body molded together with Camilla’s. They were close, so close, and so _hot_. Camilla’s smooth skin was all over her.

“I love you,” moaned Camilla.

Corrin flipped them over, garnering her strength so that she could not only lift her body, but also pin Camilla’s to the ground. She stared down at her, her gaze intense, possessive.

Camilla took one of her hands, slowly and gently. She brought one of her fingers to her lips.

“I love you,” she said again, wrapping her lips around Corrin’s forefinger and sucking it into her mouth. Corrin shivered. Camilla’s mouth was wet and hot around her finger. The vision of it was absolutely erotic.

Camilla took another finger. She clamped her lips around them and moved her head up and down, brushing them with her tongue. Corrin moaned.

When Corrin pulled her fingers from Camilla’s mouth there was a thick, clear line of saliva trailing them. She couldn’t manage a single thought before Camilla pinned her, kissing her lips.

They wrapped around each other in front of the fire. Camilla’s hands traveled down Corrin’s body until they found her center, hot and wet and begging to be taken. She moaned, whispering more sweet nothings into Corrin’s ear before slipping two fingers inside.

The sensation of fullness made stars burst behind Corrin’s eyes. Her entire body reacted.

“Are you alright, my sweet?”

“Fuck me,” replied Corrin, desperate. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Camilla’s fingers were deft and knowing. They pushed and thrusted inside her in just the right way. Corrins own body hungered for Camilla, and so her own hand searched for the space between Camilla’s legs. Camilla mewled as Corrin’s index and middle finger entered her body. Her body shook against Corrin’s.

“Like this, baby,” Camilla instructed, almost out of breath, taking Corrin’s wrist and showing how to thrust into her. Corrin repeated the motions, and Camilla’s reactions were absolutely delectable.

“You’re so warm, Corrin,” Camilla muttered. She licked a long line from the base of Corrin’s ear to its pointed tip. “So hot. Tight.”

Corrin felt ecstasy building inside her. _Yes, gods. Harder, harder_. There was nothing but Camilla. Everything was pleasure. Pleasure and love. Love and light and safety and-

“Camilla I’m-”

“I’m going to come, baby, keep going. Just keep going. Oh. _Oh-_ ”

Corrin’s universe exploded into a supernova of white light and bliss beyond anything she ever thought herself capable of.   
  
Her brain was in a dazed, half-awake state when she felt Camilla kissing at her neck, gently pressing her lips and tongue to it.

Corrin stirred, her limbs shivering. She caught Camilla’s face in her hand, and was met by the most intense gaze she’d ever seen.

“Camilla…”

“I’m not done with you yet, baby.”

Corrin moaned. Camilla shifted their bodies so that they were across from each other. She inched her waist closer to Corrin’s, little by little, until their centers touched. Corrin mewled a high-pitched sound when she felt Camilla’s wet folds slide against her own.

“Oh gods. Camilla-”

“Hush, my little dove. Don’t think. Just feel.”

Camilla braced herself against Corrin’s hip and thrusted into her. Their clits touched, slid against one another. Corrin couldn’t resist the sounds that escaped her. She was loud, unabashed.   
  
“Ah. _A-ah,_ gods. Camilla that’s-”

“Shh,” Camilla urged. She held onto Corrin’s leg and lifted it slightly. The angle made the contact between their wet centers even more delicious.  

“Tell me you're mine, Corrin,”

“I’m yours, Camilla,” Corrin gasped, holding onto Camilla’s hand with a vice grip, thrusting her hips into her. “I’m- I’m yours, Camilla,”

She could feel Camilla’s body pulsing against hers.

"Oh, _baby_ , I love you so much-”

“I l-love you- Camilla- _ah!_ ”  
  
Camilla shrieked, and she did too. They came together yet again, but this time it was even more magical. Corrin melted, body and mind and soul, into a veil of absolute calm. One that vaguely smelled like lavender.  


* * *

 

The pair moved to the bed soon after. They made love all through the night, shattering the silence of the castle with their desperate moans and shrieks and gasps. The sun was beginning to come up by the time they laid across from each other on Camilla’s bed, in the nude, covered in a thin layer of sweat, holding hands and staring into each other’s eyes.

“You’re spoiling me,” Corrin said. “I may not ever want to leave here.” She was only half joking.

Camilla kissed her hand. “You’re imagining I will try to convince you to stay, aren’t you?”

Corrin giggled, though her laughs were immediately followed by a tired yawn. “And won't you?”

“No, my sweet.” Camilla gave her another kiss, this time on her forehead. “The world needs you more than I do.”

Corrin groaned. She briefly thrashed her limbs about as if giving some sort of petulant protest.

“I don’t want the world. I want you. I love you.”

They went quiet for a moment. Camilla smiled, then kissed her.

“I love you, my sweet Corrin.”

She pulled Corrin’s body to her, her arm going around Corrin’s waist and holding her there. She kissed the tip of Corrin’s ear.

“Let me hold you to sleep now.”

Her words, and her body cradling Corrin’s were like magic. Corrin inhaled deeply, took a hold of Camilla’s hand, and closed her eyes.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> let's pour ourselves a glass of Pinot NOHR haha am i right ladies??


End file.
